Inherited metabolic disorders are now recognized as the underlying basis of an ever increasing variety of sever clinical diseases which interfere with mental development and diverse ophthalmological, neuromuscular, cardiac, pulmonary, hepatic, renal, arthritic, and diabetic manifestations. It is critical for as many US investigators as possible to participate in this forthcoming International Congress because of unparalleled recent advances in understanding the molecular basis of inherited metabolic disorders and exciting prospects for innumerable applications of this knowledge to new methods of diagnosis and treatment. While US scientist have played a prominent role in advancing the field of inborn errors, many scientists in other countries are making very important contributions, such as that this is truly an international field of development. Concurrent with the explosive growth of understanding of molecular mechanisms, many new inherited metabolic disorders are being described. The success of established treatment strategies has led to longer survival of affected patients and recognition of previously unanticipated complications. Encouragement of participation by young new investigators in this exciting opportunity for exchange of scientific and clinical information is essential to sustaining future progress in this field.